


Yours

by wicciangirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicciangirl/pseuds/wicciangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy takes the next step in his relationship with Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

Standing out on the balcony at yet another industry party, Tommy sighed, hating that he couldn’t just go inside and curl up against Adam, or just feel Adam’s hand on the back of his neck. Taking another long drink from the bottle of beer Adam had given him, Tommy thought back to their first kiss at the American Music Awards that had both confused and aroused him. His legs had actually buckled at the kiss as he was overtaken by a need he never knew existed. Tommy had endured the good natured ribbing of his friends about the kiss whilst trying to figure out what it meant.

For a while, Tommy had simply dismissed it as an aberration or being overwhelmed by the music, after a number of erotic dreams he had realised that he really was in lust for Adam. Life had been weird for Tommy back then, he had never thought about a man before but he could see himself with Adam. He found Adam attractive on so many different levels, physically, emotionally and spiritually. He had known Adam was attracted to him; they had been casually flirting and teasing each other ever since Tommy had joined the band. He could remember the way Adam sighed and said typical when Tommy had said he was straight. After Tommy had given Adam free rein to do whatever he wanted to him on stage, Adam had vowed he wouldn’t take it to be anything more than playful platonic teasing.

When Tommy had given into his feelings for Adam, he had expected they would just have a casual no strings attached relationship but that wasn't the case. He had slowly found himself becoming more emotionally invested in their relationship than he had planned, he had fallen in love with Adam within six months of starting their physical relationship but it had taken him another three to ask Adam if they could become a couple. He had been relieved when he had confessed his feelings to find out Adam felt the same. It had been months since they had declared their feelings and Tommy wanted...needed to come out. He didn’t want to hide anymore, unable to be there when Adam needed him or to have Adam at his side when he needed the dark haired man. It had been unbearable when Adam had fallen ill on tour and he was unable to spend the day by his Adam’s side.

Tommy jumped when the door opened; the sound of the drunken revellers filled the air. He froze when a familiar hand looped around his waist while the other hand just touched the back of his neck before relaxing into the touch.

“What’s wrong, love?” Adam asked, worried by how long Tommy had been standing alone.

Tommy turned to face his partner saying, “I...I am sick of it, Adam. I want to hold your hand at parties, kiss you when I want to and I can’t. When we were just fooling around...it just wasn’t that important to have people know about us, not that you weren’t important then...because you were...and you are now...Fuck, I'm not saying it right.”

“What’s wrong, Glitterbaby?” Adam asked, looking into Tommy’s eyes.

Tommy said passionately, “I want to be with you in public, I want us to come out as a couple. I don’t give a fuck what people say about me. Don’t you want people to know about us?”

“Oh, baby, of course I do. I was just thinking about you, I didn’t want to make you do something you weren’t ready for. Coming out is a big thing for anyone to do.”

“I'm ready now. Adam, I am proud to be yours and I want everyone to know. I know that I will probably take some shit for not telling everyone about us earlier and that some people might say I was lying to them but I don’t care what anyone says about me. I just want you to know that I love you and always will.”

“I love you and I am so proud to call you mine,” Adam said honestly, pulling Tommy into a deep kiss. 

When Adam had ventured from the party to find Tommy, he had never imagined this would happen that Tommy would want to go public. They had been fooling around for nine months before they had started dating six months ago and at no point did Tommy ever mention coming out. Adam had accepted it because he loved Tommy and would do anything for his partner. As far as Adam was concerned he and Tommy knew they loved each other and that was important. Of course, that didn’t help much when he saw other people, flirting with his boyfriend not that Tommy had ever reacted or even acknowledged the flirting. Sometimes Adam felt scared by just how much of his life revolved around Tommy but all it took was a look at Tommy and those fears disappeared. A clear example of just how much that was when Tommy had food poisoning and without thinking about it Adam had immediately cancelled all of his scheduled appearances and interviews for the next three days in case Tommy needed him. Of course, Tommy had been angry after discovering via the wonder that was Twitter that Adam had cancelled everything because he didn’t want Adam sacrificing his career for him. After some serious negotiating Adam had agreed to go through with his work commitments on the condition that Tommy remained in phone contact and would call him every 90 minutes so Adam would know he was still healthy.

“Let’s go home,” Adam said once they broke their kiss, wanting to go back home so they could talk about everything.

Tommy nodded in agreement and followed Adam, knowing the man would be able to deflect any questions with ease. Even though it had been years since he joined Adam’s band Tommy still wasn’t comfortable with the whole fame and paparazzi gig but being with Adam was worth it. He couldn’t wait to get home and into Adam’s arms where they could talk about everything properly. Tommy had no idea why being in Adam arms made him lose all his filters, he could say anything he wanted no matter how absurd, deep or painful. Adam would listen to him and understand what he wasn’t saying as well as what he was saying.  
*******  
The car pulled into the drive of what was officially Adam’s house but in reality Tommy spent at least four nights a week there. Needing more, he had been trying to find the words to ask if they could move in together without sounding desperate.

Once inside the house, Tommy headed straight for the bedroom, feeling Adam hot on his heels. Adam would understand that he needed to talk and to feel his love’s strong arms holding him. The pair undressed in an expectant silence, each one thinking about how much their lives would change when they came out.

Tommy got into the bed and waited for Adam to join him, moving into the younger man’s arms once he did. He inhaled the unique scent of Adam, the scent that always made him feel safe and caused lust to surge through his body.

Adam laughed lowly when Tommy looked up at him, with a mischievous look in his beautiful eyes. He recognised that look; it always led to an amazing night of sex, love and need. He kissed Tommy’s lips, trailing one hand down his lover’s chest.

“I...I am getting a tattoo to show everyone I am yours.” Tommy said seriously, he wanted something that would forever be a testament of their love.

“Wow,” Adam said in shock, he had never thought his lover would want to take just a big step, he recognised it as Tommy’s way of saying he was in this relationship for keeps.

Feeling Adam harden against him, Tommy laughed, knowing his lover shared his arousal at the thought of Adam's name inked on skin for everyone to see. Tommy himself never thought the thought of proclaiming himself to be Adam’s would be so arousing but then he had never felt this way about anyone before. 

“Fuck, that’s so hot. I never realised just how much I want everyone to know you are mine,” Adam said with a gasp before placing hot kisses on Tommy’s torso.

Adam was going to spend the rest of the night showing Tommy just how much he loved him and how awed he was that Tommy was going to show everyone how deep their relationship was. Adam had always wanted someone he could call his own, someone who would understand him and shared his love of music. Adam still loved his previous boyfriends and always would in some way but the love he felt for Tommy was an all encompassing love that would never end. 

Adam’s thoughts were brought back to the present when Tommy ever so carefully bit Adam’s weak spot, the nape of his throat, causing Adam to grind against his love until all he could think about was being inside Tommy.

Tommy arched into the touch, knowing from Adam’s light yet arousing touches that this was going to be one of the nights Adam teased him, bringing him to the brink but not allowing him to come. He knew when he did come it would be amazing, it always was, a wonderful mix of pleasure and pain.  
***********  
A month later Adam was scheduled to attend the AMA’s; his management had ordered him not to anything controversial. Adam had patiently listened to their orders before disregarding them, he wouldn’t let anyone make him hide or change his behaviour. After spending days talking, Adam and Tommy decided that they should come out as a couple at the AMA's since it was the place that started the chain of events that ended with them becoming a loving committed couple. Adam hadn't mentioned their plans to his management, something he would undoubtedly be raked over the coals for at a later date.

Tommy’s tattoo was healed enough to be seen, something he was relieved about, since he had decided to publicly declare their relationship, Tommy had been overwhelmed with and excitement. The tattoo wasn’t anything elaborate, just blue stars with a green outline surrounding the word Adam’s which was in an elegant black script. Tommy felt that was all that he needed to show his love and devotion to Adam, he was confident that everyone would understand.

The tattoo was on Tommy’s neck, to Adam’s shock, he had thought it would be someplace it could be covered if necessary. Tommy had just he wasn’t bothered about hiding it and it saved them finding a suitable collar, something which had caused his lover to smirk wickedly. He had a feeling that matching collars would probably be next, but at least they would be tasteful and unique if Adam chose them.

Tommy took down the clothes Adam had picked for him to wear, a black shirt and black leather pants. The black accentuated his naturally pale complexion and made his new tattoo show up even more. He dressed quickly, leaving the top three buttons of the shirt open, wanting his tattoo on display so everyone would realise they were in a relationship and this wasn’t just fan service. Tommy was under no illusions; some people would undoubtedly say they were just pretending to be in a relationship for extra publicity. He had learn to ignore the bigoted remarks, although a part of him wanted to track down each of the bigots and make them grovel for Adam’s forgiveness. 

Strolling over to his surprisingly large makeup collection, Tommy took out the black eyeliner and applied it with his now experienced hand, before applying the tinted red lip-gloss. Once he had his makeup sorted, the man looked in the mirror pleased at how stark the tattoo was, he darted a look at Adam who was just checking his hair in the mirror.

Wrapping his arms around Tommy from behind, Adam looked in the mirror and thought yet again what a beautiful picture they made. He still couldn’t believe that Tommy had chosen him and he honestly thought he would descend into a never ending pit of despair without Tommy in his life.

Softly Adam asked lovingly, “Tommy Joe, do you want to move in with me?”

“Are you for real?” Tommy asked his lover in disbelief.

Adam smiled, “I don’t say anything I don’t mean. I love you. Now everyone will know about us so there’s nothing to stop us living together, if you want to.”

“Of course I do. I want to spend every night in your arms and wake up with your arms around me.”

Adam said with a saucy smile, “Wonderful. If you are lucky, I might even wake you up with a blow job tomorrow to celebrate.”

“Really not the time to get me worked up, Adam!” Tommy complained as the image of Adam’s lips around him caused his cock to harden and press uncomfortably against the zipper.

Licking his lips Adam smirked, “Just think unsexy thoughts, I'll make it up to you tonight. Are you ready, then?”

“Let’s go take over the world, beautiful,” Tommy said with a smirk, knowing Adam could probably do it given his fame and high profile friends.

Thirty minutes later, the limo stopped at the edge of the red carpet and Tommy felt a stab of anxiety, not about coming out but about losing his temper should someone upset his lover. He was remarkably unpredictable when someone hurt Adam, even if Adam just shrugged off the insult. Tommy was surprised the band hadn’t realised the extent of his relationship with Adam given his rant a couple of months ago when Adam’s concert had been picketed by a group of homophobes.

“Are you sure about this? I can have the limo take you home, if you want.”

Tommy said reassuringly, “I'm sure, babe. I want everyone to know I am yours and you are mine.”

Adam squeezed his lover’s hand before getting out of the limo, holding out his hand for Tommy to join him. When Tommy got out of the car, he was bombarded by camera flashes and shouted questions. Tommy leaned into Adam for a few seconds before smiling widely as they started their walk down the long red carpet, not an inch of space between them, steps perfectly in time with each other.

The couple walked with matching soft smiles on their faces, pleased at how smoothly coming out was going for them. Spotting a journalist he could actually stand, Adam stopped and looped a loose arm around Tommy’s waist as they waited for her to speak.

Penny said surprised, “Wow, talk about making an entrance. I...Is that a tattoo of Adam’s name on your neck, Tommy?”

Tommy replied seriously, “Yeah. I wanted to get something special that shows how much I love Adam and how proud I am to be his, to be the one he loves. Everything that I am is Adam’s for the taking.”

“So I take it you are a couple?”

Adam laughed saying, “Yeah, Penny. We decided it was time to come out and it felt right to do it here since we had our first kiss right here on stage.”

Penny said excitedly, “And what a first kiss that was! So you’ve been dating all this time?” 

“Nope, it took us a while to start dating. We kind of orbited each other for a while but I couldn’t be happier. I love Tommy with everything I am and I am honoured that he feels the same about me,” Adam said honestly.

Tommy smiled as he looked up at Adam, seeing they were being urged forward. He grabbed Adam’s hand as they continued their walk down the carpet, stopping when they reached Kris Allen. Adam smiled at Kris in greeting; he hadn’t seen much of the man recently due to their conflicting schedules. It wasn’t intentional but they no longer had the close friendship they had developed during American Idol.

“Hi. I didn’t know you were dating,” Kris said shocked, he had no idea how Adam could have kept a relationship with Tommy secret given their high profile lives.

“What can I say? My baby’s irresistible and I am amazingly lucky to be the one he loves,” Adam said with a wide grin.

Tommy blushed at that, ducking his head slightly, he still found it hard to accept compliments from Adam who he considered to be the most attractive man in the world. 

Kris said “You look great together. Did the label freak out?”

“I didn’t tell them,” Adam said with a smirk.

“You’re in for a lecture,” Kris said knowingly.

Adam nodded, “Oh yeah.”

“I'll catch you after the show, I’ve got to go and do an interview with MTV,” Kris said seeing his press agent signalling him.

Saying goodbye the couple walked into the theatre, pleased at the seemingly positive reaction to their coming out. Now everyone knew they could be as affectionate in public as they wanted and more importantly to Tommy, he could spend every night in their bed. Everyone knew he was Adam’s and it made Tommy happier than ever before. He could withstand anything with Adam by his side, even the inevitable speculation about their sex life. Of course they would have to invent a story for how they got together since he doubted people would be happy to know they had first hooked up after a night of drinking and strip poker. It probably wasn’t romantic enough for their fans.

The End


End file.
